


Межклановый роман

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Genderswap, Humor (kind of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Вот что случилось, когда сценарий фильма «Служебный роман» попал во вселенную Кея =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: гендерсвитч (см. графу «Пейринг/Персонажи»), вследствие чего ООС Мунакаты
> 
> Идейный вдохновитель: Двугранный угол трехгранного угла  
> Бета: Ingunn

**Часть 1**

– Как всем известно, труд облагораживает человека. И поэтому люди с удовольствием ходят на работу. Лично я хожу на службу только потому, что она меня облагораживает.  
– Кусанаги-сан, вы вообще-то в баре работаете. И почему вы сами с собой разговариваете?  
– Ята-тян… Вот доживёшь до моих лет, тогда поймёшь, что…  
– Вам всего-то двадцать восемь!  
Кусанаги вздохнул и отставил вымытую тарелку в сушку.  
– Каждое утро по дороге на службу я избавляюсь от…  
– Да прекращайте уже!  
Кусанаги снова вздохнул. Рядом Ята помогал с нарезкой заготовок на вечер.  
Звякнул дверной колокольчик.  
– Обезьяна, – утробно прорычал Ята: он всё ещё бесился из-за того стрейна, которого у него перехватили Синие. – Что ты тут забыл?  
Фушими проигнорировал его и прошагал к стойке.  
– Я не в восторге от того, что из меня сделали курьера, так что знайте: если бы не приказ капитана, хрена лысого я бы согласился сюда притащиться.  
Кусанаги иронично вздёрнул бровь:  
– И тебе привет, Фушими-кун.  
Фушими щёлкнул каблуками.  
– Капитан Мунаката официально приглашает бывшего Третьего короля Кушину Анну и её клан отпраздновать уничтожение Дрезденского сланца завтра в восемь часов вечера.  
– Хээ… – протянул Кусанаги. Происходящее его веселило. – А тебе не нужно было дождаться Анну и сказать это ей?  
Фушими поправил очки.  
– Я выполнил поручение, – добавляя как можно больше яда в голос, ответил Фушими, – разрешите откланяться.  
Гонец Синего клана так быстро вылетел из бара, что Ята даже рта не успел раскрыть, чтобы сказать ему вслед какую-нибудь гадость.  
– Вечеринка, значит…

Здание Скипетра-4 сотрясалось от грохочущей музыки. Кусанаги неспешно потягивал из стакана с зонтиком тридцать первую по счёту порцию вискаря и пошатывающейся походкой бродил по кабинетам, мурлыча самолично придуманный мотивчик. В очередном кабинете он обнаружил мирно читавшую журнал Мунакату.  
– Мунаката-сааан! – радостно окликнул её Кусанаги. – А почему вы ещё здесь? Вы ж ушли домой два часа назад.  
– Да, и мы с вами уже попрощались, – сказала как отрезала капитан Синих.  
– Ну так давайте опять поздороваемся, что ли? – Кусанаги, не обращая внимания на ледяной тон Синей леди, с широкой и немного косой улыбкой устроился на столе рядом с Мунакатой. – Здрасте.  
– Добрый вечер.  
Судя по интонациям, вечер у Мунакаты добрым уже не был, но Кусанаги, даже если и заметил некоторое уныние у собеседницы, то явно вознамерился кардинально изменить ситуацию.  
– Вам не скучно, Мунаката-сан?  
– Нет. Я привыкла находиться одна, поэтому мне не бывает скучно.  
– Хооо… Значит, мне идти, да?  
– Сделайте одолжение.  
– А я всё-таки останусь, – Кусанаги отставил стакан и зашарил по карманам. – Сигаретку? Зажигалку? Огонёк?  
– Я не курю, Кусанаги-сан.  
– А я с вашего позволения. Коньяк? Виски? Джин? Тоник? Анко? А впрочем, у меня с собой только виски.  
Мунаката сверлила его тяжёлым взглядом поверх очков, но Кусанаги на неё не смотрел, мечтательно прикуривая сигарету и выпуская дым тонкой струйкой.  
– Чего печатают?  
– Пока всё в порядке.  
Паузы, провисающие между ними тяжёлыми гроздьями, казалось, вообще не напрягали Кусанаги.  
– Сидим как глухонемые, как будто нам и поговорить не о чем. Чем вы увлекаетесь, Мунаката-сан? Не только же отчётами, правда?  
– Не только.  
– Вот, например, стихи. В виде поэзии. Как вы к ним относитесь?  
– Уважительно.  
– Правда? Ну вот и прекрасно! Давайте с вами побеседуем о стихах. Вы знаете, в молодости я писал хайку. А вы не писали?  
– Нет. У меня к этому не было способностей.  
– А у меня тоже не было. Я вам сейчас почитаю, и вы в этом убедитесь.  
– А может быть, не стоит рисковать?  
– Почему, давайте рискнем. Очень хочется произвести на вас приятное впечатление.  
– Вам это удалось... уже.  
– Усилить хочется. Из раннего что-нибудь...  
Кусанаги сделал широкий жест рукой, немного подумал и продекламировал:  
Ах, не топчи, постой! –  
Здесь светляки сияли  
Вчера ночной порой…  
– Давно же миновала ваша молодость. И я никак не предполагала, что это вы творили под псевдонимом Иссы. Хайку замечательные, но читаете вы скверно.  
– Ну надо же, не подумал бы, что вы так хорошо знакомы с классической поэзией, – рассмеялся Кусанаги, спрыгивая со стола и делая лишние пару шагов влево, выравнивая себя в пространстве. – А в музыке вы тоже так хорошо разбираетесь? В каком-нибудь её виде.  
– Боже, вы ведь не собираетесь музицировать?  
– Ага! Петь хочется!  
– Какое несчастье…  
– Почему же, я весьма неплохо пою. Или, может, лучше сплясать? Ну же, Мунаката-сан, улыбнитесь, я не уйду, пока вы не улыбнётесь!  
– Да вы же в драбадан пьяный!..  
– Что вы, я как стёклышко! – ноги Кусанаги попытались выписать какое-то па, но запнулись друг за друга.  
– Я устала от вас, Кусанаги-сан, извольте покинуть мою комнату.  
– Но вы до сих пор не улыбнулись.  
– Ваши выходки меня совершенно не радуют.  
– Значит, как я танцую, вам тоже не нравится? – Кусанаги это по-пьяному глубоко задело.  
– Увы. Оставьте меня в покое, пока я публично не выставила вас на улицу.  
– Да вы сухарь, Мунаката-сан, – неожиданно жёстко сказал Кусанаги. – Вы чёрствая, как сухарь. В вас нет ничего человеческого, нет сердца, потому что вместо него одни отчёты и данные.  
Мунаката резко поднялась со своего кресла, дрожа от негодования.  
– Вы ворвались в мою комнату отдыха беспросветно пьяный, устроили тут балаган, а теперь ещё и оскорбляете меня?  
Кусанаги смотрел на неё исподлобья и молчал.  
– Вон. Убирайтесь сейчас же, – голос капитана дрожал от гнева и обиды. – Уходите и не смейте являться в Скипетр без особого разрешения. Чтобы ноги вашей здесь больше не было, вы меня поняли?  
Кусанаги виновато развёл руками и понуро вышел за дверь, забыв на столе свой стакан.

Утром его разбудил противный звонок телефона.  
– Кусанаги-сан, капитан Мунаката требует, чтобы вы явились в резиденцию Скипетра в течение двух часов.  
Кусанаги схватился за раскалывающуюся голову и взглянул на часы.  
– Да она спятила, что ли? Восьми часов ещё нет, Сэри-тян, какой Скипетр?!  
– Если не явитесь, полиции станут известны случаи поставки контрабандных спиртных напитков в бар «Хомра», а также возможная продажа алкоголя несовершеннолетним.  
– Не было такого никогда! – праведно возмутился Кусанаги.  
– Подумайте о том, положительно ли отразится на доходах и репутации бара его закрытие на время проверки. Всего хорошего.  
– Проклятье …  
Яркое солнце резало глаза, голова гудела. Кусанаги едва двигал ногами, перемещая себя из такси, доставившее его к воротам Скипетра, к массивным входным дверям. Лестница в кабинет капитана стала и вовсе испытанием на выживание.  
Встретивший его на втором этаже Фушими осмотрел посетителя с ног до головы и презрительно цыкнул, дерзко вздёрнув брови, как будто что-то во внешнем виде Кусанаги показалось ему нелепым.  
– Посидите, – велел он и скрылся в кабинете шефа.  
– Может, она меня не примет, – пробормотал Кусанаги себе под нос, страдая от кошмарного похмелья.  
Фушими вернулся быстрее, чем Кусанаги бы этого хотелось. Молча указав ему на приоткрытую дверь, секретарь удалился к себе. Пришлось вставать.  
– Доброе утро, Кусанаги-сан, – громко и решительно поздоровалась Мунаката в ответ на простое «здравствуйте». – Садитесь.  
– Лучше умереть стоя, – отшутился Кусанаги, для устойчивости цепляясь за спинку высокого стула. Его подташнивало, а голова и не думала переставать болеть.  
– Сделайте одолжение, располагайтесь. Разговор серьёзный предстоит.  
– Что ж, спасибо…  
– Вчера вы… – начала Мунаката, пока Кусанаги устраивался на стуле. Координация его подвела, он чуть не сел мимо стула: – Сидеть! …позволили себе утверждать, что во мне нет ничего человеческого.  
– Что вы, мало ли, что я вчера болтал. Не обращайте на меня внимания, Мунаката-сан.  
– Всё, что вы мне вчера наговорили – возмутительная ложь.  
Резкий тон и громкий голос капитана вскрывал черепную коробку не хуже скальпеля. Кусанаги решил просто соглашаться, приняв виноватый вид – что, учитывая состояние его организма, не составляло бы труда.  
– Согласен, – кивнул он.  
– Я с вами категорически не согласна.  
– Я тоже.  
– Вы утверждали, что я черствая!  
– Почему, мягкая.  
– Бесчеловечная!  
– Человечная…  
– Бессердечная!  
– Сердечная! – игра в антонимы была несложной даже для сильно похмельного человека.  
– Сухая!  
– Мокрая!..  
Повисла пауза.  
– Ой… Мунаката-сан, простите… Простите, случайно вырвалось…  
– Да прекратите же, наконец, надо мной издеваться!  
– Что вы, Мунаката-сан, я не издеваюсь, как вы могли такое подумать, всё дело в том… – «…что меня сейчас стошнит прямо на ваши дорогие циновки», – подумал он, но Мунаката и не собиралась слушать.  
– Я ваш бар ещё не закрывала! Не подсиживала! Полиции не сдавала! За что вы все так меня ненавидите?..  
– Все?  
– Неужели я так ужасна?  
– Ну что вы, капитан, коллеги вас любят!.. в глубине души…  
– В такой глубине, что я этого даже не замечаю!  
До Кусанаги начало доходить, что его вчерашнее выступление стало последней каплей в копившейся обиде Мунакаты на подчинённых, и чтобы не показаться перед ними некомпетентным начальником, она решила сорваться на нём.  
– Мунаката-сан, подчинённые уважают вас, однажды я разговаривал с … эм… кем-то из… ваших, и он сказал, что вы очень… демократичная.  
Губы Мунакаты задрожали, но Кусанаги не мог этого видеть, потому что она стояла напротив окна, в которое врывались безжалостные к его похмелью солнечные лучи.  
– И вообще они вас… уважают очень, и… считают красивой, привлекатель…  
– Хыыы…  
От неожиданного звука Кусанаги всё-таки поднял голову. Мунаката стояла перед окном, низко опустив голову, её хрупкие плечи вздрагивали, а кисти безвольно висели вдоль тела.  
– Что вы делаете? – позабыв о раскалывающейся голове, воскликнул шокированный Кусанаги. – Вы что, плачете?!  
– Вы врываетесь ко мне в кабинет и говорите мне разные гадости!  
– Я врываюсь?! – Она же сама его вызвала! – Да перестаньте же плакать! Что вы, вам по должности не положено!  
– Не ваше дело! Не ваше дело решать, что мне положено, а что не положено! На это есть вышестоящие инстанции!  
Дверь вдруг заскрипела, открываясь. Кусанаги метнулся к ней: на пороге стояла Авашима со стопкой бумаг.  
– Подожди, Сэри-тян, подожди, пожалуйста, у нас совещание! – с этими словами он захлопнул дверь у Авашимы перед носом и запер её на ключ.  
– Перестаньте сейчас же! Перестаньте сейчас же командовать! – возмутилась Мунаката, продолжая давиться слезами. – Я пока что ещё здесь капитан! Я пока что еще хозяин!.. Хозяйка!..  
– Хозяин, хозяин, вот, выпейте-ка водички… – Кусанаги подсунул ей стакан и налил воды из стоявшего поодаль графина. – Поплачьте, поплачьте, – приговаривал он, неуверенно поглаживая её по плечу. – Может, если вы ещё способны плакать, то не всё потеряно…  
– Нет, это невозможно, невозможно! – Мунаката зашлась рыданиями и стремительно скрылась за тяжёлой портьерой.  
– Прятаться за шторами – это как-то уж совсем…  
На столе запищал коммуникатор, высветив фотографию мэра Токио. Кусанаги сбросил звонок, пробормотав себе под нос, что капитану сейчас не до мэров. Он осторожно заглянул за портьеру и с удивлением обнаружил там выход на балкон. Мунаката сидела там на низком стульчике и так горько плакала, что у Кусанаги от жалости сжалось сердце. Капитан даже не обернулась на звук его шагов.  
– Простите меня, Мунаката-сан, – покаянно сказал Кусанаги, опускаясь рядом с ней на корточки. – Я никак не хотел вас обидеть.  
Мунаката шмыгнула носом и посмотрела на него заплаканными глазами. Несмотря на то, что её лицо было мокрым от слёз, никакой потёкшей туши или размазанных румян не наблюдалось. Кусанаги мягко ей улыбнулся. Капитан отвела глаза, пару раз выдохнула и понемногу успокоилась.  
– Ладно, что сказал мэр? – слегка «в нос» произнесла она спустя пару минут.  
– Ничего, я сбросил вызов.  
– Ну как вы себе позволяете обращаться с мэром, даже я себе этого не позволяю…  
– Простите, но было бы только хуже, если бы я ответил. Я как-то не очень привык разговаривать с мэрами...  
– А вдруг он меня вызывает? Как же я теперь пойду? У меня весь день глаза будут красные. И нос тоже...  
– Это если тереть. А если подождать, пока сами высохнут, то никто не заметит.  
Она достала из кармана огромный платок и промокнула глаза.  
– Я так давно не плакала... Иногда, знаете, хочется поплакать, но что же я буду реветь в одиночку?  
Это всё равно как алкоголик, который плачет... то есть, это... пьёт в одиночку.  
Кусанаги кашлянул и отвёл глаза: он-то как раз не брезговал немного выпить в тишине и покое. Мунаката потянулась за маленькой пластмассовой леечкой, стоявшей на небольшом столике рядом с парой увядших цветов в горшках.  
– Полейте мне, пожалуйста...  
Кусанаги заглянул в леечку, опасаясь за свежесть воды в ней, но она, кажется, была чистой.  
– Вам хорошо, Кусанаги-сан, у вас дружный клан.  
– Да уж, – очень выразительно согласился Кусанаги.  
– Ну вот видите. А я совсем одна. Утром встану – пойду варить кофе... И не потому что хочу позавтракать, а потому что так надо. Заставляю себя поесть и иду на работу. Вот этот кабинет и всё это практически и есть мой дом. А вечера!.. Если б вы знали, как я боюсь вечеров! Если бы вы знали... Засиживаюсь тут допоздна, делаю вид, что у меня масса работы, а на самом деле мне просто некуда идти. Вот и все дела…  
Кусанаги молчал. Мунаката показалась ему совсем другим человеком, его озадачивала эта внезапная перемена, что-то в душе перестраивалось по отношению к ней.  
– Позвольте мне кое-что сказать, капитан Мунаката… Вы отличный руководитель – это правда, я не льщу вам, посмотрите хотя бы на Фушими-куна: только у вас получилось с ним сработаться и усмирить его… буйный нрав. Он ради вас пошёл на риск, поставив на кон свою жизнь, да и остальные клансмены, включая Сэри-тян, пошли за вами – вы не можете этого отрицать. Значит, дело совсем не в том, что вы плохой король.  
Мунаката слушала его очень внимательно, и если бы на её глаза опять не наворачивались слёзы, Кусанаги было бы намного проще продолжать говорить.  
– Короче говоря, мне кажется, проблема в том, что вы держите своих подчинённых на большом расстоянии, а ведь вы женщина и можете себе позволить с чуть большей теплотой относиться к тем, кто за вас горой встанет. Ну, и им позволить себя любить, – под конец своей речи Кусанаги совсем смутился. – Если вы чуть-чуть поступитесь жёсткой военной дисциплиной, позволите себе лёгкий макияж и улыбку, вы почувствуете ответное тепло, я вас уверяю.  
– Кусанаги-сан… – растерянно начала Мунаката, но Кусанаги ощущал себя крайне неловко и очень хотел уйти.  
– Не сердитесь на меня. Не ругайте, – попросил он.  
Поднявшись и пошатнувшись (проникновенные речи, к сожалению, от похмелья не избавляли), он добавил:  
– Разрешите идти?  
Лучезарно улыбнувшись и едва дождавшись кивка, Кусанаги поспешил уйти, морщась и припадая на затекшую ногу.  
«И вы меня простите. За то, что я с вами так разоткровенничалась», – пришло ему сообщение.

**Часть 2**

На следующий день Кусанаги позвонили во время работы. Ловко взбалтывая очередной коктейль для хорошенькой барышни, Кусанаги зажал смартфон между плечом и ухом.  
– Да-а, слушаю вас очень внимательно, Мунаката-сан.  
– Извините, Кусанаги-сан, я вас не сильно отвлекаю?  
– Ну что вы, – Кусанаги двумя движениями открутил крышку шейкера и аккуратно вылил его содержимое в высокий бокал. – Я весь обратился в слух.  
– Понимаете, какая забавная ситуация: сегодня прихожу на работу, смотрю – а на столе цветы.  
– Что вы говорите!  
– Интересно, кто бы мог их принести.  
– Действительно, кто бы?  
– Как вы полагаете?  
– Не знаю, понятия не имею.  
– Не знаете?  
– Вероятно, среди ваших коллег появился тайный поклонник, – игриво предположил Кусанаги, вручая барышне готовый коктейль и подмигивая ей.  
– Вы так полагаете?  
– А отчего бы и нет? Вы привлекательная молодая женщина, сильная, с твёрдым характером – почему бы кому-нибудь в вас не влюбиться? Добро-о пожа-аловать, – крикнул он зашедшим в бар молодым людям, привлекая их внимание.  
– Вы работаете, я вас, кажется, отвлекаю своими глупостями.  
– Что вы, что вы, если бы вы отвлекали, я бы вам перезвонил. Я прекрасно управляюсь с несколькими делами одновременно и с удовольствием готов помочь вам разгадать эту тайну.  
– Хм. Благодарю.  
«Снова этот сухой тон», – отметил про себя Кусанаги, а вслух поинтересовался у новых посетителей, чего бы они желали выпить сегодняшним чудесным вечером.  
– Прошу прощения, Мунаката-сан, я немного отвлёкся. А скажите, пожалуйста, какие это цветы?  
– Герберы. Большой букет, обвязанный тонкой лентой.  
– О, кажется, я сумею вам подсказать: вы знаете, что между Фушими-куном и нашим Ятой на днях снова произошёл конфликт?  
– Да? Что они натворили? – немного обеспокоенно спросила Мунаката.  
– Не стоит беспокойства, они ничего не натворили, просто Фушими-кун перехватил стрейна, которого много дней выслеживали наши парни.  
– Ах, тот пироман…  
– Да-да, он самый. Ну так вот, краем уха я слышал, что этим утром Ята пообещал заказать своему дорогому другу погребальный венок из гербер, а потом – прошу прощения, я процитирую – пришлёпнет засранца.  
На том конце провода Мунаката фыркнула. Кусанаги улыбнулся.  
– Так вот, возможно, Ята-тян воплотил свою угрозу и действительно послал Фушими-куну венок. А Фушими-кун, желая сделать вам приятное, собрал из них букет и подарил их вам.  
Новые посетители пожелали «Маргариту» и безалкогольный мохито.  
– Принято, – кивнул Кусанаги и указал гостям на свободный столик у ближнего к стойке аквариума.  
– Увы. Не получается, – заговорила Мунаката, когда услышала, что Кусанаги снова освободился.  
– Чего не получается? – заинтересовался Кусанаги, быстро нарезая лайм.  
– Не получается: я пришла в резиденцию до рабочего дня, и букет уже стоял. А вы сказали, что Ята-кун утром только пообещал прислать Фушими-куну венок. Поэтому не получается.  
– Нет, не получается, – с притворным огорчением вздохнул Кусанаги. – Ну, значит, моя версия ошибочна.  
– Боюсь, что да.  
– А как вы полагаете, кто бы это мог быть?  
Мунаката помолчала. Сердце у Кусанаги отбивало чечётку в такт измельчающемуся в мельнице льду.  
– Я думаю, что это вы.  
– Я?  
– Да, вы, Кусанаги-сан.  
– Позвольте узнать, за какие грехи вы меня в таком подозреваете?  
– А что, вы считаете, что мне нельзя подарить цветы?  
– Конечно, можно! Но почему это должен быть именно я? Во-первых, с утра и практически до вечера мы гуляли по магазинам, а во-вторых, кто же меня пропустит в резиденцию без вашего разрешения?  
– Насколько мне известно, букет доставил курьер, а для этого, насколько я знаю, не требуется личного присутствия отправителя.  
– Хм, вы правы. Опять не получается.  
– Да, опять.  
– Что ж... Ох, прошу меня простить, клиент запросил сложный коктейль, я не управлюсь без второй руки. Если не затруднит, сообщите результаты вашего маленького расследования. Пока!  
Ближе к часу ночи, когда уставший после насыщенной смены Кусанаги уже закрывал бар, ему пришло сообщение: «Простите, Кусанаги-сан, я напрасно на вас давила. Может быть, действительно не вы принесли мне этот злосчастный букет». К тексту прилагалась фотография букета – он на самом деле был большим, пышным и очень красивым. Мунаката отражалась в оконном стекле и была намного красивее с мягкой улыбкой, игравшей на её тонких губах.  
«Нет, Мунаката-сан, это действительно был я».  
«Ну знаете! Нет у вас ни стыда, ни совести!!»  
Кусанаги легко рассмеялся, представляя, как мило сердится эта хрупкая девушка.

**Часть 3**

– Кусанаги-сааан, всё ведь обойдётся? – жалобно протянул Камамото, полируя стойку.  
– Не волнуйся, это не так серьёзно, как может показаться, – беззаботно ответил Кусанаги, накидывая пальто.  
– Но ведь у нас действительно есть за что уцепиться полиции…  
– Камамото-кун, – Кусанаги добавил в голос металлические нотки, – мне следует научить тебя, что следует говорить вслух, а о чём лучше молчать?  
– Ой. Нет.  
– Вот и я так думаю. Что ж, до встречи! Не шалите без меня! – шутливо сказал он и тут же переключил модус на суровый: – или вам сильно попадёт.  
– Вас понял! – хором откликнулись хомровцы.  
Маленькая коробочка с набором моти прекрасно помещалась в большом кармане его пальто. Кусанаги поднял воротник и направился в соседний квартал, где жила Мунаката Рейко. Она пригласила его под предлогом обсуждения незаконной деятельности Красного клана и возможных последствиях этой деятельности. «Я долго закрывала глаза на вашу подпольную организацию, но, видимо, всё-таки придётся заняться вашим перевоспитанием», – сказала капитан. Выбор места встречи логически обоснован: не штаб-квартиры кланов, чтобы не было лишних ушей, не людное место вроде кафе или ресторана – по той же причине, и не квартира Кусанаги, потому что в ней всего один стул.  
Он позвонил в дверь и услышал приглушённое: «Кусанаги-сан, проходите, пожалуйста, я сейчас, одну минуту!»  
Он вошёл, снял пальто и огляделся. Небольшая комната и крохотная кухня, интерьер в пастельных тонах – никакого яркого синего цвета. На подоконнике и двух полочках – маленькие цветы и бонсай, а на прикроватной тумбочке красовался букет гербер. Уже третий по счёту. На стене над столом висели какие-то дипломы и грамоты, но едва Кусанаги подошёл ближе, чтобы прочесть, что там написано, как позади щёлкнула дверь. Он обернулся и обомлел: в представшей перед ним Мунакате едва ли можно было узнать прежнего Синего короля. Чёрное платье до щиколоток подчёркивало стройную фигуру, обычно скрытую форменной одеждой. Волосы уложены крупными локонами, синие глаза подчёркнуты аккуратными стрелками. Кусанаги застыл, поражённый открывшейся ему красотой. Он знал и раньше, что она красивая женщина, но стоило ей немного выйти за пределы военной муштры, как она по-настоящему расцвела.  
– Ну что же вы молчите? Мне всё это не идет? Я, должно быть, выгляжу смешной...  
– Что вы, Мунаката-сан. Вы красавица! – ни капли не преувеличивая признался Кусанаги, чувствуя, как сердце грозит выскочить из груди.  
– Вам… правда нравится?  
– Очень.  
– Ой, как я рада! – Мунаката выдохнула с таким искренним облегчением, что Кусанаги не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– Ох! Я ведь принёс вам… Вот, возьмите, пожалуйста, – он протянул ей коробочку со сладостями, которую всё это время держал в руке.  
– Спасибо большое…  
– Ну что вы, что вы.  
Он никак не мог отвести от неё глаз. Её щёки от смущения были нежно-розовыми, и ему отчаянно хотелось коснуться их кончиками пальцев. Он так задумался, что едва не пропустил её предложение выпить чаю.  
– М? А, да-да, давайте.  
– Ведь вы хотели поговорить со мной о незаконной деятельности нашего клана, – напомнил он, когда они устроились за столом и разлили чай по небольшим глиняным чашкам.  
– Да? Да, хотела, действительно… Эм… Но… М-м-м… Мы не могли бы немного отложить эту тему? Я… Я слегка взволнована и боюсь, что… что не смогу связно выразить своё мнение по этому поводу…  
Кусанаги выдохнул, отпуская собственное волнение.  
– Конечно, как вам угодно, и даже более того: я был бы рад, если бы мы вообще не касались этой темы. Ну хотя бы сегодня. Чудесный вечер, почему бы не провести его, не думая о работе?  
– Хорошо. Я согласна с вами, Кусанаги-сан, – Мунаката потупила глаза, явно стесняясь прямого заинтересованного взгляда своего собеседника.  
– Замечательно, – ему отчаянно хотелось взять её за руку. – Мунаката-сан, расскажите о себе? Где вы родились, например?  
– Я…  
Вдруг у Кусанаги зазвонил телефон.  
– Ох, простите, пожалуйста, Мунаката-сан, я им запретил звонить по пустякам, – принялся оправдываться Кусанаги, поднимая трубку и переходя на рычание: – надеюсь, у них действительно веская причина беспокоить меня!  
Он замолчал, слушая Яту и мрачнея с каждой секундой. Мунаката обеспокоенно следила за ним.  
– Ята-тян… – Мунаката даже поёжилась от его ледяного тона, предвещавшего страшные муки и инвалидность. – Если ты ещё раз сунешься в мой погреб, я спалю остатки твоих мозгов прямо внутри черепной…  
Кусанаги бросил взгляд на Мунакату и осёкся.  
– Короче. Уйди оттуда, положи амбарную книгу туда, откуда ты её взял и забудь о ней, сядь в подсобке и уткнись в свой планшет. Извинения приняты. Отбой.  
– Простите ещё раз, Мунаката-сан. Обормоты решили провести инвентаризацию моих запасов вина, хотя их никто об этом не просил.  
Мунаката заулыбалась, мгновенно обезоружив бурлящего злостью Кусанаги.  
– У вас действительно дружный клан, Кусанаги-сан.  
– Это не моя заслуга, – покачал он головой. – Ребят сплотил Тоцука, он… Впрочем, это тоже грустная тема.  
– Понимаю. Ещё чаю?  
– Пожалуйста. От этих бузотёров у меня во рту пересохло…  
Но едва он отпил из чашки, как телефон зазвонил снова. Кусанаги едва не треснул кулаком по столу. Мунаката беззвучно хихикнула, сложила ладони лодочкой и подперла ими щёку.  
– Что?! – рявкнул Кусанаги, вставая из-за стола и направляясь в коридор, но вдруг остановился посреди комнаты. – Где? Нет, Ята, сиди на месте. Я сам разберусь. Нет, Куро звонить не надо, оставьте его в покое хоть на один день. Кому? Ты серьёзно? Ладно. Да, уже выезжаю. Отбой.  
– Что случилось?  
Кусанаги безвольно уронил руки и медленно повернулся к Мунакате.  
– Неко застряла между автоматами с напитками. Пыталась достать закатившуюся монетку и застряла, случайно перекинувшись в человеческую форму раньше, чем было нужно. Вайсман в панике, Куро в отъезде – сегодня, оказывается, день смерти Мивы Ичигена…  
– Да вы что…  
– Да, так вот, они где-то неподалёку. В общем… Не знаю, как перед вами извиняться, но я должен идти. Видите ли… Неко без одежды, Яту туда отправлять нет смы…  
– Боже, да что же вы стоите, – перебила его Мунаката, стремительно направляясь в прихожую.  
– Куда вы, Мунаката-сан? – ошарашенно спросил Кусанаги, в два шага догоняя её и случайно сталкиваясь с ней в узком пространстве.  
– Идёмте же спасать… кошку.  
Они были так близко друг к другу, что Кусанаги больше не смог сдерживаться. Мягко притянув Мунакату за талию, он наклонился к ней и почти целомудренно поцеловал её в губы. Она удивлённо выдохнула и, закрыв глаза, подалась ему навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй.

**Эпилог**

Неко и Вайсмана в ту ночь спасали невероятно злой Фушими и крайне смущённый Домёджи. Едва они отодвинули автоматы, как перепуганная Неко обернулась в кошку и запрыгнула в сумку Вайсмана, а вот самого бывшего Серебряного короля пришлось вести под руки до дома и отпаивать крепким чаем.


End file.
